


Snap my Choker

by Velocibirb



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Chloe has an idea and takes Max by surprise, flustering her to no end. Not that she isn’t into it, of course.PWP pricefield smut. Pretty much what you’re expecting.
Relationships: Maxine “Max” Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Snap my Choker

**Author's Note:**

> You ever see a meme kink that makes you cringe, but then... you’re kiiinda into it? 
> 
> It’s like that sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some overblown pricefield facefucking courtesy of my sexually frustrated ass

“Oh Maxieee!” Chloe drawled, sauntering through her dorm room door. “Like my new shirt?”

Max swiveled in her desk chair, stammering. “New sh- uhh…”

Chloe was leaning against Max’s doorframe, hip cocked to the side, a smirk playing at her lips. Only the tips of her thumbs were visible, the rest of her hands buried in the pockets of her leather jacket. Electric blue hair and a black, skin-tight silk necklace framed her face, icy eyes gleaming with smarm. What shocked Max, though, was Chloe’s new shirt. It was plain and black, nothing out of the ordinary, save the words _snap my choker_ written in bold, white font across the chest.

“...How did you get in here?” Max asked lamely.

“Victoria let me in. Told her I wanted to surprise you.”

“I-in that shirt?” If Max’s face was red before, it was brighter than a fire engine now. “ _God_ , she must’ve-“

“I had my jacket zipped up, chill, Max,” Chloe chuckled. “Now are ya gonna fuck my throat or not?”

“I- what? If- I’d do it if you really want me to-“

Chloe moved to kneel in front of Max. “Would I be wearing this if I didn’t?” She _giggled_ , slipping a finger underneath her choker deliberately and _Jesus Christ,_ Max was _so_ screwed. “And you know I’ve got a big oral kink. So how about it? Wanna slide that dick down my warm, tight little throat and snap this choker off?”

Max’s head was spinning, her cock already growing uncomfortably tight in her skinny jeans. Chloe’s forward, that’s for sure, but Max had never seen her like this before, almost _hungry_ for her. Judging by how pent up Max realized she was, Chloe must’ve had it even worse with her high sex drive.

“Where’d you even find that shirt?”

“Goodwill, but the tags say Hot Topic,” Chloe shrugged. “It’s the hip new meme, don’t you know?”

“I don’t really look at… that kinda…” Max trailed off.

“Max,” Chloe said, her eyes dark with lust. “Fuck my throat ‘til my choker breaks.”

Max fumbled with her jean button. “I- I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

“Worth a shot?”

 _“Yes,”_ Max breathed, tugging down her jeans. The tip of her panties was already wet. “I, um, go ahead?”

“Oh no, Maxine, my _mistress_ ,” Chloe breathed, throwing Max’s jeans across the room. She pressed her face up against the side of Max’s still-clothed length, the bridge of her nose pinkening. “I’m not about to lavish you with affection. I want you to _take_ me, girlie. Fuck my face as hard as you can until you snap. My. Choker.” She punctuated her last words with kisses, her girlfriend jumping at her touch. 

“As hard as I can?” Did Chloe light Max on fire, or was it just hot in here? The tips of her ears to the edges of her shoulders burned with lust, her freckles standing out against her blushing skin. Her cock throbbed involuntarily against Chloe’s cheek, provoking a dry laugh from the older girl. “L-like, dominate you?”

“I’ll do _anything_ you want, _mistress,”_ Chloe said with a subdued, yet theatrical swoon. “I’ll even let mistress _snap my choker_ even though I spent _so_ much on it... All of eight dollars.”

“Do you- I- uh,” Max fumbled. “I can’t think with you talking like that!”

“Then shut. Me. Up.” Each word was followed by a soft kiss to the moistened tip of Max’s length through her panties. Chloe smirked, dragging the tips of her fingers up Max’s sides until she reached the band of her panties, fingers tucked underneath the elastic ever-so-slightly. A silent question. 

Steeling herself, Max rose to her feet, her chair rolling back beside her. Chloe let out a small “oop” as she slipped back, suddenly a lot more aware of the size of Max’s dick now that she wasn’t sitting down. She wasn’t a big girl by any stretch of the word, but the slender curve of Max’s cock still left Chloe’s mouth watering. It suited the petite girl.

“Pull them down,” Max rasped, hoping she sounded sexy. She wound her fingers in Chloe’s hair just behind each ear. “Tongue out, p-pet…?”

“Yes, mistress,” Chloe smirked. It was all Max could do not to turn away and cover her blushing face. Biting her lip hard enough to distract herself from just how _ridiculously hot_ Chloe looked on her knees in front of her, she gave the back of Chloe’s neck a gentle stroke.

“Phut it ihn mhe, mistress,” Chloe begged, lolling her tongue out of her wide-open mouth. A line of drool dropped from it, and Max’s eyes blurred. She barely felt Chloe tug her panties down, only noticing her bare skin as Chloe’s hot breath teased against it. 

Taking a deep breath, Max gently pushed her cock into her girlfriend’s waiting mouth. 

Her knees nearly buckled then and there. She felt Chloe moan around her length, sucking her cheeks inward, tongue cupping the underside of her cock. Max had to clench her eyes shut as she thrust a second time, her knuckles white in Chloe’s hair. She groaned, lost in the warm wetness of her girlfriend’s mouth.

She felt Chloe tug away and let go immediately, eyebrows knit. “Y-you’re okay, right?”

Chloe scoffed. “You’re gonna need to domme me harder than that, girlie. No way you’re gonna snap my choker if you’re _gentle_ with me.”

“I-I-“

“I don’t want to choke on my choker,” Chloe said, fluttering her eyelashes. “I wanna choke on you… Mistress.”

It wasn’t the choker, but rather something in Max’s brain that snapped. Like the flick of a switch, all the reservation in Max vanished. Heedless of her dysphoria, fear of hurting her girlfriend, or even conscious thought, she shoved her cock down Chloe’s throat. She didn’t bother to hide the groan from the back of her throat, harmonizing with the hum of Chloe’s lips around her dick. 

Max set a firm pace, slipping her cock in and out of Chloe’s throat, a hand on either side of her head to hold her in place. She felt Chloe’s warm hands squeezing the freckled skin of her ass, pulling her closer, as if to say “now _that’s_ more like it!” Max tried to thrust harder, tugging her girlfriend down her cock as she did so, shivering at just how _tight_ Chloe’s throat was.

She slowed for a moment as she felt a hand squeeze gently at one of her balls, her dysphoria curling in the back of her mind like a cobra ready to strike, but Chloe _swallowed_ around her as she squeezed, and Max forgot how to think. She could barely do anything but whimper, thrusting into that slick, tight heat.

Chloe gagged with the next thrust, a particularly rough one. Before Max could move to stop or pull away, concerned, Chloe’s fingers were buried in the backs of Max’s thighs, urging her forward as she choked a second time. Max throbbed at the thought, woozy at just how kinky Chloe really was. 

Well. If that’s how it was gonna be, Max thought, she was gonna have to put aside her reservations for Chloe’s well-being. She was going to facefuck her girlfriend, and she was going to like it. 

Max pulled back slowly before slamming herself to the hilt in Chloe’s throat, fucking her at a relentless pace. She cold barely hear Chloe gagging over the cacophony of her own moans. She bit her lip, trying to silence herself, but she found herself whimpering Chloe’s name.

Only in the brief silence where Max tried and failed to focus, panting, did she notice Chloe’s missing hand. She barely had time to notice it was gone before she put two and two together, recognizing the roll of Chloe’s shoulder, the bulge of her hand in her pants, and the _schlicking_ sound of her furiously fucking herself. Max’s cock throbbed, forcing Chloe to swallow around it, lines of drool dripping down her chin. At this rate, Max wasn’t going to last much longer. 

She fucked into Chloe like her life depended on it, pounding into her throat harder than she’s ever desperately fucked her fist on a sleepless night. The wet sounds of her cock slipping in and out of Chloe’s mouth intermingled with the sounds of her desperately rubbing her clit. She felt Chloe twitching in her grip, the way she did when she was close. Max took a deep breath, the scent of sex overwhelming her nose, and any words of warning she might have said we’re lost as her orgasm bowled her over like a rogue wave. Her cock throbbed, waves of pleasure racing through her body as she spilled herself in Chloe’s throat. Chloe moaned unashamedly around her cock, her body quivering, forehead glistening with sweat as she brought herself over the edge as well.

Gasping for air, Max pulled out of Chloe’s mouth with a _squelch_ that made her wince. Chloe coughed into the crook of her elbow, drool and cum intermingling on her bare arm. When has she taken off her jacket? Max genuinely had no idea.

“Y-you’re okay, right?” Max asked. As much as she loved Chloe, wanted to keep her safe from harm, it was with a tiny twinge of guilt that she realized she really, _really_ hoped Chloe would let her do that again sometime. 

Chloe gasped for air. “Hhyeah— _ghack—_ holy shit Max, you really, ah…” Chloe paused, taking a few deep breaths. “Maximum Sexy. That was _awesome.”_

“You really think so?” Max dropped to the floor, putting a hand on Chloe’s knee. Her lips were glistening, parted, gasping for breath. It was all she could do not to pin her down and kiss the breath right back out of her, taste herself on her girlfriend’s tongue. 

“You kidding?” Chloe panted. “It was my idea.”

“Sorry I didn’t, uh, snap your choker,” Max blushed. After everything she’d just done, the idea still flustered her. 

“Meh, it’s just a fuckin’ meme. I got the facefucking I wanted out of it, didn’t I?”

“A… _Fucking_ meme?” Max raised her eyebrows. “Y’know, because it’s about f-fucking?”

“If you ever insinuate we had meme sex again I’m breaking up with you,” Chloe deadpanned. “Leave the puns to me, squirt.”

“Wha-“

“That was a short joke, I swear! Not a, um, a _bust a nut_ joke-“

“Chloe?” Mad interrupted. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a blowjob from the POV of the person receiving it before, let alone anything so rough. Hope I did alright. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please lemme know! Comments make my day, no matter how short 🤍💚🤍


End file.
